Neugierig?
"Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist?", fragte ich meine Gegenüber. "Selbstverständlich.", entgegnete der ältere Mann im grüngestreiften Hemd, "Du wolltest doch schon immer ein Ferienhaus haben." "Natürlich.", räumte ich ein, "Aber ich weiß über dieses ominöse Anwesen nichts." Der andere Mann, ungefähr im selben Alter wie der erste, meldete sich zu Wort: "Verlass' Dich auf unser Wort oder genügt Dir das nach all den Jahren nicht mehr?" Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass sie den Trumpf ausspielen würden. Das traf mich direkt ins Gewissen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass die Verhandlung um dieses Grundstück nun schon seit mehreren Stunden lief. Ich beschloss, die Sache nun zu einem Ende bringen. Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? 'Zwei Wochen später: ' Es regnete. 'Das war in dieser Gegend nichts neues', hatten sie mir gesagt. Ich fragte mich, wie sie es wissen konnten. Hier deutete nichts darauf hin, dass hier jemals eine Person gewesen war. Nicht einmal Flugzeuge hatte ich auf dem Weg hier her gesehen. Der Weg vor uns, genauer gesagt, die unschuldige Wiesenfläche, die zu einem Straßenersatz umfunktioniert wurde, war nicht nur nass, sondern spritzte ständig neues Schmutzwasser auf die Scheiben unseres Vehikels. Wir mussten schon vor Stunden die Autobahn verlassen haben, denn die Stille, die den ausgelassenen Unterhaltungen mit einem Mal Platz gemacht hatte, schien sich allmählich in das Gemüt des Wagens zu brennen, denn dieses gab inzwischen nur noch bockige Töne von sich. Jedoch konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, die Autobahn verlassen zu haben. Das konnte man mit gutem Willen damit relativieren, dass ich eine Zeit lang eingenickt war. Aber wirklich ehrlich kam mir das nicht vor. Mir kam die Richtung dermaßen willkührlich vor, dass ich nicht einmal wusste, wie ich das vernünftig hätte ausdrücken können. Ein schwacher Hauch von Nervösität nistete sich in meiner Gesamtverfassung ein. Worauf zum Teufel hatte ich mich nur eingelassen? "Was ist denn das?", schoss es mir durch den Kopf und sprudelte ungehemmt aus meinem Mund, als wir am sogenannten Ferienhaus mitten in der Pampa ankamen. Trotz des kühlen Regens war es warm geworden. Ein paar Raben zogen den wolkenverhangenen Himmel entlang während wir – das heißt, meine beiden Großväter und meine Wenigkeit – aus dem Auto stiegen. " Und das soll mein Eigentum sein?" Beide bejahten. " Wie soll ich daraus etwas brauchbares machen?" Ich ahnte schon bevor ich zu Ende gesprochen hatte, dass die Worte ignoriert werden würden. So gab ich mich vorerst mit der Stille zufrieden. Auch wenn dieser Ruhe etwas Erzwungenes inne zu wohnen schien, zeigte ich mich bemüht - schon allein wegen meines Ärgers, der zunehmend stärker in meiner Bauchgegend zirkulierte - dieses Gefühl nicht weiter zu beachten. Das Grundstück hatte bis vor kurzem meinen Großvätern zu gleichen Teilen gehört. Sie hatten es damals gemeinsam erstanden und waren seitdem offenbar nicht mehr hier gewesen. Natürlich würden sie es bestreiten, aber der Zustand, der sich mir bot, gab seine eigene Sprache zum besten. Im Haus erkannte ich auf einen Schlag mehrere Mängel. Nichts großes, aber trotzdem komplett anders, als mir die beiden versichert hatten. Jetzt, als mir wieder einmal bewusst wurde, dass ich besser nicht so blauäugig auf den Vorschlag mit der Übernahme des vermeintlichen Anwesens eingegangen wäre, drang eine merkwürdig dunkle Stimme an mein Ohr. Ich verstand sie nicht, glaubte aber auch so herauszuhören, dass ich hier unerwünscht war. Beinahe, als besäße dieses Haus ein Bewusstsein, spürte ich nun auch noch eine Art kalte, missbilligende Blicke auf mir ruhen. Als ich die Küche betrat, erschrak ich fast zu Tode: Hier, direkt vor mir, stand eine Schattengestalt, die ihre schwarzen Tentakel nach mir ausstreckte. Mich umfing im gleichen Atemzug ein Gefühl von unbrechbarer Panik, die meine Beine zum Zurückweichen zwang. Der Schemen bewegte sich nicht, er stand einfach nur da, bis er sich, begleitet von schallendem Gelächter, auflöste. Gerade als ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wieder übernommen hatte, bekam ich keine Luft mehr. Vor meinen Augen erschienen zwei spöttisch dreinblickende Gesichter. Sie sahen aus, wie die von meinen Großvätern. Ich röchelte inzwischen aus tiefster Lunge, wusste schon lange nicht mehr, ob ich noch stand oder bereits auf dem Boden im Begriff war, mich dem letzten Atemzug zu nähern. Langsam kam ich wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ich öffnete die Augen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder. Es waren einfach zu viele Reize auf einmal. Der nächste Versuch, meine Lider zu heben ging angenehmer von Statten. Zwar ströhmten wieder unzählige Einflüsse auf mich ein, diese waren jedoch leichter zu verarbeiten. Wieder erschienen die beiden Gesichter meiner Großväter in meinem Blickfeld. "Was zum Teufel ist passiert?", presste ich hervor. "Du bist umgekippt.", bekam ich als Antwort. "Habt ihr dieses Vieh auch gesehen?" "Welches?" "Das schwarze Tentakelding." "Nie davon gehört.", antworte mein Großvater im grünen Hemd für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell. Also warf ich ihm gedankenverloren vor, er würde lügen, was er selbstverständlich abstritt. Meinem anderen Großvater konnte ich wiederum ansehen, dass es hinter seiner in Falten gelegten Stirn arbeitete. "Wir sollten ehrlich sein. Sie ist die Hauptakteurin des Ganzen.", sagte mein Großvater. "Sollen wir Dir einen Arzt besorgen?", fragte mein Großvater im grünen Hemd. Ich wunderte mich ein weiteres Mal. Zum einen fragte ich mich, welche Wahrheit er meinte und zum anderen: Wie sollte hier ein Arzt hinkommen? Es herrschte eine Flora vor, die selbst dem Auto, einem Geländefahrzeug, Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte. "Ich habe die letzten zwei Stunden kein einziges Zeichen für eine Zivilisation gesehen. Wo soll denn ein Arzt herkommen?" "Nicht weit von hier ist ein Ort. Allerdings jenseits des Waldes. Diese Siedlung ist von hier nicht zu erkennen. Die Bäume sind im Weg." Obwohl ich ihm glauben wollte, konnte ich es nicht. Mir wurde überdeutlich bewusst, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Es wirkte wie ein fester Bestandteil dieser Situation: Dieses ständige Unbehagen, gemischt mit offensichtlicher Geheimniskrämerei und einem gewaltigen Funken Panik. "Ich will hier weg.", entschied ich. "Das kannst Du doch nicht machen. Du kannst Dich nicht vor der Verantwortung drücken." "Welcher Verantwortung?", fragte ich und wurde zunehmend nervöser. "Der Verantwortung, der Du zugestimmt hast." "Das Haus lässt sich verkaufen. Dann soll sich wer will darum kümmern." Plötzlich bauten sich meine Großväter vor mir auf und begannen extrem böse dreinzuschauen. "Dieses Grundstück ist seit Jahrhunderten in unserem Familienbesitz. Es steht Dir nicht zu, es zu verkaufen." "Es ist in Familienbesitz? Warum dann dieses Theater? Und wozu ein Vertrag in dem von einer Bezahlung die Rede ist?" "Weil der Besitzer des Hauses etwas von jeder Generation der Familie haben will.", gab mein Großvater im grünen Hemd als Antwort. "Der Besitzer? Ich dachte, ihr wärt die Besitzer und so wurde ich zum Besitzer." Gemächlich breiteten sich ernsthafte Zweifel in mir aus. Diese bezogen sich nicht nur auf meinen Verstand, sondern auch auf die Geistesgesundheit meiner Großväter. Sie wirkten noch bedrohlicher, als hätte sich ein böses Inneres nach außen gekehrt. "Verstehst Du denn gar nicht?", fragte mein anderer Großvater,"Dies ist kein gewöhnliches Haus. Es liegt mitten im Nirgendwo, nicht einmal eine Straße führt hierher. Du hast außerdem von einem schwarzen Ding mit Tentakeln gesprochen. Es hat also schon begonnen, zu holen, was ihm gebührt." Mein Großvater im grünen Hemd rammte meinem anderen Großvater den Ellbogen in die Seite und übernahm das Wort: "Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir dich nicht lieben. Aber es gibt nun einmal Regeln und an die muss man sich halten. Es ist ungerecht, da müssen wir uns nichts vormachen. Aber uns darauf auszuruhen bringt uns nicht weiter. Ich sehe Dir an, dass Du verstehst, worum es hier geht. Du wirst dem nicht entkommen. Das kannst Du nicht." Ich glaubte tatsächlich zu verstehen. Etwas in mir wollte schreien. Gleichzeitig war ich erfüllt von solch einer Hoffnungslosigkeit, dass es mir zu blöd war. Es ging um etwas, ohne das mein Leben nicht funktionierte und trotzdem behielt ich einen kühlen Kopf. Das war merkwürdig. Es war mehr als merkwürdig, es war eine in sich geschlossene Absurdität, schwebte weit über meiner Vorstellungskraft. "Und was verlangt ihr jetzt von mir?", fragte ich selbstbewusster, als ich mich fühlte. "Wir gar nichts.", entgegnete mein Großvater, der am Boden lag abwehrend," er hier entscheidet was passieren wird." Er zeigte auf das schwarze Tentakelding, welches aus der Küche gekrochen kam. Seine Augen war weiß, wirkten nicht bedrohlich, dafür unwahrscheinlich intelligent. Aus der Schattengestalt war inzwischen ein manifestierter Korpus geworden, der wenige Schritte vor mir zum Stehen kam. "Du.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme, während mich das Ding anstarrte. Ich wollte etwas sagen. Mein Mund verweigerte mir jedoch den Dienst. "Du bist also die, die sich mir hingeben will?" "Nein", murmelte ich, "ich möchte nur weg von hier." "Ich hab dich nicht verstanden.", sagte die Stimme, die ich nicht eindeutig dem Ding zuordnen konnte spöttisch. Plötzlich konnte ich normal sprechen:"Ich möchte weg von hier. Hätte ich gewusst, dass so etwas auf mich zukommen würde.-" "...hättest Du niemals zugestimmt.", unterbrach mich die Stimme."Das ist zwar schlecht für dich. Aber wir sind nun einmal hier. Die Pflicht deiner Großväter ist es, mich mit der Menschlichkeit mindestens einer Person jeder Generation aus ihrer Familie zu versorgen. Dafür gewähre ich ihnen unendliches Leben. Das heißt, Du wirst auch unsterblich sein." "Aber...-" "Du hast recht.",wurde ich ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen,"ganz so einfach ist das dann doch nicht. Ein unendliches Leben hat einen hohen Preis. Man muss es auf Raten bezahlen, wenn Du so willst. Das heißt, du wirst mir Opfer darbringen. Du wirst mir geben, was ich will. Ansonsten zerstöre ich dein Leben. " "Aber das wollte ich alles gar nicht." "Darum geht es nicht. Deine gesamte Familie tut es seit etlichen Jahrhunderten. Sie haben es nicht bereut. Sie sind glücklich so wie es ist und glaub mir, dir wird es auch so ergehen. Aber ich möchte es Dir leichter machen. Du kannst auch jedes andere menschliche Wesen zu mir bringen. Du bekommst alle Freiheiten, die Du brauchst, um mich mit Leben zu versorgen. Ende des Kompromisses." Das Ding begann drei Tentakel zu heben, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Stimme begann in einer Sprache zu reden, die ich nicht verstand. Es musste eine Art Beschwörung sein, so viel war klar. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich einen heftigen Zug. Es war, als würde ich ausgeleert, als verteilten sich alle meine Wertsachen in der Umgebung. Wenig später war es vorbei. Es war, als wäre alles von Bedeutung aus mir gewichen, als wäre nur noch die Dunkelheit des Nichts in mir vorhanden. Heute ist so ein Tag. Ich stehe mitten in der Stadt, schaue mich um. Ich bin in deiner Stadt, mitten unter Menschen, die an mir vorüberziehen. Mir ist nach guter Energie, suche nach Neugierigen, die mich in meine Hütte begleiten wollen, für eine nette Nacht zu zweit, zur Erholung oder um mir Freundschaftsdienste zu erweisen. Na? Neugierig? Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Dämonen